


In My Blood

by 365daysoffeels



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Mechanic reader, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysoffeels/pseuds/365daysoffeels
Summary: Joining the rebellion, after you run away from home, you meet new friends, while also helping to make the world a better place.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Rogue One and fell in love with Cassian Andor, so here you go! Prologue is a bit short, but the next few chapters will be longer!

"This is not what I meant, dear." You looked at the man in disbelief, before his claim was answered within a scoff. You stared out of the window watching the nature of the lush green planet, while your uncle got more and more annoyed by your behavior. "This is for your own safety. I will not argue about this, your ship will leave tomorrow." You were still glaring at the space he had been standing in,even when he had left. You had grown up with your uncle, the whereabouts and health of your parents being a complete mystery to you. Finally you let out an annoyed sigh. Your uncle wanted to send you away, the influence of the Empire growing on the planet, which made your uncle rather uneasy, as he had never actually hid his distaste in the Empire and it was only a matter of days until stormtroopers would come knocking on your door.

While you understood his motive for sending you away, you did not agree with the location he had chosen and you did not like the fact, that he had decided to stay behind. You were pacing your room, trying to come up with a different plan. You doubted that he would allow you to travel to a different planet, knowing that he knew people, an old friend as he had called him, who lived on Tatooine, who had already agreed on taking you in. You knew little about Tatooine, but you knew that the planet was the complete opposite of your beloved home planet. While your home planet was covered in tree after tree in various shades of green, Tatooine was known to have no trees at all, the planet consisted of one huge desert and you were not a fan of sand. It got everywhere and you could still find sand, even years after you had left it behind. With a heavy sigh, you finally admitted to yourself that you had only one option left: running away. Leaving the familiar home behind and run away to a planet of your own choice. It would be a lot more dangerous and risky, but in a way it excited you, to finally leave this sheltered life.

Not thinking much about it, you pulled out a bag and stuffed whatever you thought you'd might need into it, before you scribbled down a note for your uncle to make him worry a bit less. He would worry anyway, you knew that, but you wanted him to know you had left on your own choice, instead of being taken by someone. With a final look around your room, you opened the window and with a little jump, reached the tree right next to the house. You scanned the windows on the ground floor and once you were sure, your uncle couldn't see you, you climbed down the tree and disappeared into the woods behind the house.

 

* * *

 

"This does not seem like a wise decision." The robotic voice made Cassian roll his eyes, while he scanned the market. "What a surprise." The captain muttered under his breath, shifting slightly, he was leaning against a wall. His position gave him a good view over the market, giving him the advantage to immediately see if something out of the ordinary happened. He was overlooking the big marketplace of Myrkr's capital. The city was a mixture of modern and old buildings, the two contrasts blending wonderfully together. In the center of the Hyllyard city was the marketplace, known for it's variety of products, legal and illegal, as well as the gossip and news traveling to the city from all over the galaxy. Myrkr was one of very few plants in the Inner Rim, that was not yet under the control of the Empire. The inhabitants were known for being lawfully neutral and kept to themselves, they loved to hear all the news and gossip, but prefered to stay out of any trouble and therefore were usually open to deals and treaties with both the Empire and the Rebellion. The planet was also known for it's lush green environment, trees were covering most of the space, that was not taken up by the cities, which were inhabited by humans and Netis.  Cassian had been sent to Myrkr, as word had reached the rebellion that the Empire was in the process of taking over the planet, Cassian was here to have a look and see how far the Empire had gotten so far and how the people saw the impending threat. So far not many were willing to openly speak about the Empire, which made Cassian think that they were aware of what was happening and that they had already accepted it. Once again proving the plants famous unwillingness to fight. 

A scowl had taken over his face when he scanned the market once more, annoyed with the people and their lack of will to fight. Surely they couldn't want the Empire to take over the planet, so why were they so reluctant to fight? His eyes snapped to the edge of the marketplace, when some commotion caught his eyes. A girl was having a back and forth with a stall owner about, what looked like, an apple. Cassian simple raised his eyebrow. They were willing to put up a fight for a stupid apple, but not for their planet. Both eyebrows raised, when the girl knocked her elbow into the man's guts, before she took off, right into Cassian's direction.

 

* * *

 

 

You had been walking through the Great Northern Forest, until you finally reached Hyllyard City. The capital of Myrkr had several landing pits and you were hoping to find a way onto one of them. You had cursed your uncle for having built his house so hidden in the forest, that it would take you two days to reach the city, but relief washed over you, when you had laid eyes on the familiar city walls. You had quickly made your way to the market, your stomach growling at the idea of food. 

 

Unfortunately, you were not as sneaky as you had thought. Making you way to the first food stall you could find, you waited for the stall owner to look away, before you grabbed one of the apples on display. However luck did not seem to be on your side, as the owner spotted you, before you could disappear into the crowd. His grip on your arm was tight, while you tried to wriggle your way out of it. Panic was washing over you and without thinking you buried your elbow in the poor man's guts, before you took off. 


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta post some chapters to keep you guys going :D  
> Will probably be the last for tonight thooough

"I think, it would be better for us to step out of the way." K2's voice pulled Cassian out of his trance and the captain quickly stepped out of your way. For whatever reason, however, Cassian grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into the ally with him and K2. You were struggling, when Cassian pushed you behind him and the reprogrammed droid. The rebellion captain hid you from the stall owner, who had just run past you. Once he was gone, Cassian turned to you, while you eyed the two of them suspiciously. Your eyes stayed on K2 longer than on Cassian. Wondering why an Imperial security droid was in the city, when the Empire had not yet official taken over the planet. 

"You're with the Empire?" Your eyebrow was raised while you looked at Cassian. "How dare you!" The droid almost shrieked, while you eyed him surprised. The droid continued to rant about your assumption, while you turned to face the captain. "I take it you are not then." You offered, shrugged slightly, which earned you an almost smile from Cassian. "No, we're not." His confirmation was met with a nod and you were about to leave them, when the voice of the stall owner once again filled the air. He was screaming and shouting for you, which resulted in you once again hiding behind K2 and Cassian. Thankful for those two strangers, who were so willing to hide you from the furious Neti, who was more than likely to rip you into pieces, should he get a hold on you. 

You stayed behind the two for a bit longer than necessary, before you stepped away from them. "Well, thank you very much for your help gentlemen. I'll be on my way." You gave them a quick salute, before you turned away. Once again you didn't get far, when Cassian's voice rung out behind you, resulting in you stopping and turning back to the pair. "Do you live here?" He was still leaning against the wall, while the droid was looking between the two of you. "I do or did, I'm looking to relocate." You didn't see any harm in telling him the truth, after all they had told you they were part of the rebellion and you had a feeling that it wasn't a lie, plus they had saved your skin twice now. Cassian eyed you for a second, before he stepped closer to you. "I could help you with relocating, if you are willing to answer a few questions for me." You crossed your arms over your chest, contemplating the stranger's offer. "So you, someone I have never met before, offers me to take me away from here for information. Not suspicious at all." You narrowed your eyes at him, while you earned a small smile from him. "So it seems." He smirked at you, before he held out his hand. "The name is Cassian, by the way and this K2SO."

After the late introduction, you had contemplated Cassian's offer. You had hoped to meet someone to take you away from Myrkr, but this almost seemed too easy. You had expected to either have sneak onto a freighter ship or pay someone a huge amount of money, you didn't have, to convince them to take you with them. "Where would you take me?" You eyed the captain, as you walked beside him towards his ship. You had decided that you wanted to see the ship before you agreed to anything. In the end, there might not even be a ship or even worse there was a ship, which might be about to fall apart. You did not want to risk your life in such a way. "Wherever you want to go." Cassian looked at your, before his eyes moved back to the way in front of you. "You sure are willing to do a lot for a bit of information." You heard Cassian sigh, before he continued "I was send here to find out about the Empire and their progress in taking over the planet, but people were not very talkative." You hummed in response, your eyes scanning the ships that slowly came into view. "People here don't share their opinions about politics with stranger. They know better, than to tell a stranger about how much they dislike the Empire." You reasoned with the captain. "That sounds very reasonable." K2 piped in, while the three of you came to a stop in front of a ship. You hummed quickly, before you turned to face the two rebels.

"Alright, let's say I'm willing to give you the information you want, would you also take me to the rebellion?" The shock on Cassian's face was evident, he didn't seem to expect that. If you were honest, it had been a rather spontaneous decision of yours anyway, you had nowhere to go and you did agree with their views, so why not join and fight for what is right. "You want to join?" Cassian eyed you curiously, while you simply nodded. He huffed, before he pushed past you mumbling something to the droid, before Cassian disappeared into the ship and the droid made his way over to you. "The captain ordered me to watch you. It seems like he doesn't trust you."


	3. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter probably until my usual updating day on sunday , as I'm going back to uni tomorrow and might not have the time.

With a simple wave of his hand, Cassian ordered you and K2 onto the ship. "I will take you to our Base, where you will be questioned and then we will decide, if you are going to join us or not." Cassian was leaning against of the two seats in the front, his arms crossed over his chest. He did not seem pleased, but ready to do as he was told, a quality that you were sure, made him the captain he was now. You gave a quick nod, readily accepting the proposal, just to get off the planet. You stood the near the bench in the middle of the ship, while K2 moved to sit down in one of the chairs in the front. "Should you not check out, we will take you to a planet, so either way a win-win for you." Cassian informed you, before he turned around and situated himself in the seat next to K2, getting ready to take off. "Surely, she is not meant to see where we are going. It would defeat the purpose of a secret base. If she was to fail the questioning, her knowing our whereabouts could prove to be fatal." The droid piped up, making Cassian look back at you. He seemed to think about what the droid had said, before he pushes himself out of his seat. Your brows were furrowed, watching the captain as he rummaged through a drawer looking for something. You felt hurt for a second, neither of them were trusting you, but you soon reaslised that they had a point, they didn't know you and still had agreed to take you with them.

 "Are you really going to blindfold me?" You eyed the captain, before looking back at the droid. "It is the safest thing to do." K2 informed you, while Cassian turned around with what seemed to be a stripe of some sort of fabric. Cassian raised his eyebrow silently asking for your consent, which you gave with a simple nod of your head. "All this trouble to become part of the rebellion. You are more careful than the Empire, one would think you are more desperate for new recruits." You couldn't see their reaction, as Cassian had plunged you into darkness, while you had been taking. "It will take some time to arrive, so enjoy the view, I guess." You could almost hear the smirk on Cassian's face, as the captain walked away, back to his seat you figured.

You were preparing to land, when Cassian removed the fabric from your face. As soon as the fabric was gone, you sprinted to the next window, your eyes settling on the jungle covered planet. You had only seen a jungle on pictures or holograms, being only used to the forest on Myrkr, which consisted of fir trees and oaks. A look of awe took over your face, while Cassian was watching you from the side. "It is beautiful." You mumbled, your eyes settling on the rows of hangers and other buildings, which were partially hidden by the jungle's plants and trees.

When the ship finally landed, you were all too eager and explore the planet, Cassian and K2 eyed you strangely, while you bounced around, your eyes hardly leaving the planet's surface, as you descended. When the ship's doors opened, however, your plans were cut short, as you were meet by a wall of people. You stood slightly behind Cassian, hiding to observe the people, who were waiting and you hoped they were here for Cassian, but you figured you were wrong. You were proven wrong, when a woman standing in the middle spoke up, "Captain, it's good to see you back. Is this the young woman you reported about?" Her question was answered with a quick nod, from the man you were hiding behind. She send you a short smile, but you simply frowned, staying partially hidden behind Cassian. "We will speak to her inside. Captain Andor, could you please escort her?"

You were closely following behind Cassian, scared to lose sight of the only familiar person in probably the whole system. You were passing by loads of different people, varying in species and gender, some species you had never seen before in your life, not on holograms or pictures. You were in total awe of the place and had stopped to admire one of the Twi'lek females, resulting in K2 running straight into you. "My apologies, had I known you were going to stop all of the sudden, I would have stopped in time." You send the droid an annoyed look, before you run after Cassian, hoping to catch up with the captain.


	4. The Interrogation

Cassian had left and you were alone in the interrogation room. You were nervous, but also weirdly excited. You had managed to get off Myrkr by yourself and you did not end up on Tatooine. You felt a bit bad for your uncle, but you were sure he would understand, after all he had always said you took after your father, who always did what he wanted, instead of what was good for him. You were drumming your fingers on the metal table, quickly becoming bored of sitting in the room all by yourself. Your mind was running wild, with every possible outcome of this questioning. You highly doubted, they would associate you with the Empire, as there was no way for there to be a connection, but you were almost scared to be deemed useless and therefore wouldn’t be allowed to join the Rebellion. Although, it had been a spur of the moment idea, during the time it took to get to the base and now the time you had been sitting here on your own, you had grown to like the idea and even looked forward to fighting for a good cause.

 

You were snapped out of your thoughts, when a brown haired man opened the door. He looked you almost disapprovingly, before he calmly sat down in front of you. “You were brought here by captain Andor, correct?” He started the interrogation without even as much as introducing himself or asking for your name. You gave a quick nod. “Speak up, girl.” He order, making you quickly respond with a ‘yes, sir’. While you had been only slightly bothered by the interrogation, now you were dreading it. This man was commanding and serious, he would not cut you any slack. “Andor said, you could answer our questions about the Empire invading Myrkr.” Once again you responded with ‘yes, sir’ and as soon as you did he started firing question after question, which you answered to the best of your abilities. You had known that there had been no deal between Myrkr and the Empire, but you informed him that you didn’t think that the inhabitants would put up a fight, when the Empire would start their invasion, as most of the inhabitants valued their own lives more than the good of the galaxy and those who would put up a fight were too few to make a real difference. You also informed him that it might be worth rescuing those who would put up a fight, as they might be valuable to the Rebellion, as to your knowledge most of them were trained in combat or had been part of the planet guard and therefore varied from soldiers to pilots.

 

The man seemed to be impressed by your information, especially the last bit. A quick nod of his head, signalled the end of your interrogation, when he got up from his chair he finally asked for your name, which you freely gave. When he heard your last name he stopped in his tracks. “Degor. Ozan’s daughter?” You gave a quick nod, confused how the man knew your father. However, once he had seen your nod, he left the room without any explanation. The door shut behind him, leaving you on your own once again.

 

* * *

 

Cassian was leaning against one of the screens, when General Draven burst into the room, he glanced at Cassian briefly, before he approached Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. The three of them whispered between each other, making Cassian rather curious. He knew that Draven had been in the interrogation room with you and it made Cassian wonder what you had told him that would be so fascinating to the three of them. He had crossed his arms and waited for instructions from his superior officers, who were currently huddle around speaking about you. Cassian let out a quiet huff, before he pushed himself away from the screen and made his way to leave the room, deciding to rather wait on the ship. He was, however, stopped by Mon Mothma’s voice. “Captain Andor, do you know the girl’s name?” Cassian turned to face his three superiors, responding with your only name you had given him: your first name. “So there is no prove.” General Draven concluded, locking eyes with Organa, who nodded in agreement. “Is she a threat, general?” Mon Mothma turned to the general, neither of the whispering anymore. “No, I think it’s fine of her to stay.” His answer was met with a nod from the woman, who turned once again to Cassian. “Could you deliver the news, captain?”

 

K2 had joined Cassian on the way to your interrogation room. “There is a 70% chance that she will not be happy to see me.” The droid informed Cassian, who simply ignored him, wondering why the droid had actually decided to join him in the first place. He announced himself with a quick knock on the door, before he pushed it open. You were still sitting in the same chair, in the same position, he had left you in hours earlier. He entered the room, letting the door fall shut behind him, successfully closing it before K2 could enter. “Good news: you are not deemed part of the Empire. You are free to move around the base.” Cassian informed you, while a grin formed on your face. “So I’m part of the Rebellion now?” You stood up from your chair, stepping closer to Cassian. “Not just yet, but you’re getting there.” He offered you a small smile, before he opened the door for you to leave. You nearly sprinted out of the room, even greeted K2, which seemed to surprise the AI.

 

Cassian and K2 led you through the various corridors of the base until they stopped in front of a door. “That’ll be your room, memorise the number in case you get lost.” Cassian punched in a few number and the door opened, revealing a rather small room. There was a bed in the corner with a chest at the foot of it, a closet was opposite the bed and right next to it was a door to your own refresher. Cassian gave you a quick tour, which turned out to be very quick, as there was not much to see in the room, before he left you with the pin to your room and excused himself. You sat down on the bed for a second, thinking about taking a nap, as you felt tired, but at the same time really awake. In the end you decided to forgo the nap and rather explore the base.

 

The base was a maze. You had gotten lost a few times, although you argued with yourself, that it was not really getting lost, as you were exploring and didn’t have a final destination. After a lot of dead ends and weird turns, you finally found yourself in the hanger. A smile instantly formed on your face. There had not been a lot for you to do at your uncle’s home, but one thing you had always enjoyed was tinkering with the droids and ships, repairing them and even tuning them. Now you were standing in the hanger of the Rebellion and all you wanted to do was pick up some tools and start fixing something.


	5. The Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for the amazing response so this story!

You were strolling around the hangar, watching pilots running around followed by their droids and mechanics flitting around doing last minute repairs, before the ships took off. “Oi, you!” A voice rung through the hangar, your eyes scanning the room looking for the source, when you saw a middle aged woman waving you over. “It’s alright girl, I don’t bit.” She chuckled, while she brushed off her oil stained fingers on the towel tugged into her belt. “You’re the girl Andor brought in right? I’m Antileen, everyone calls me Lee.” She held out her hand, which you gladly took, telling her your name. “Degor? Jagen’s niece by any chance?” She eyed you with an eyebrow raised and a friendly smile playing on her lips. It irritated you slightly, that everyone seemed to know your family, especially your parents. “The one.” You gave a small smile, which made a look of excitement grow on Lee’s face. “You didn’t by any chance inherit his engineering talent did you?” She was looking at you expectantly, while you gave a sheepish smile, before mumbling a ‘maybe’. She squeaked, before grabbing your hand and her toolbox adn dragged you to a ship. “Let’s put your ‘maybe’ to a test.” She grinned excited, before she pointed out the damage, which she then asked you to repair, with a quick nod you got to it. Examining the damage yourself, before you started.

 

It took you some time to fix it, but you partially blamed it on having to look for Lee every time you were missing a part and partially on the very familiar droid, that had suddenly approached the ship and questioned your every move. “K2, I know what I’m doing, so please fuck off.” You told the droid with smile, before you got back to fixing the ship. “I’m sorry, but I can’t ‘fuck off’” You grinned to yourself, hearing the rather stoic droid use such language. “I have to ensure, that you are not messing up our ship.” The droid declared, before he moved to have a better look at what you were doing. “Thanks, for the trust, mate.” You grumbled, tightening the last nut, before you pushed yourself up. Looking around, you were trying to spot Lee, so she could have a look. You were caught by surprise, when her voice game from behind you. “Let’s have a look, shall we?” She grinned, before her eyes settled on K2. “Has he been bugging you?” She turned back to you pointing to the droid with her thumb. You shook your head, which Lee saw as her go ahead to look at your work. “Well, K2, if you were worried, she might mess it up you can relax, it looks good to me. Better than some of the work, those other fools are doing.” She grinned, pushing herself back up.

 

“Come on.” Lee grabbed your arm, pulling you away from Cassian’s ship and towards her office. She pushed you down in the chair in front of the desk, before she sat down herself. “Now, I’m looking for a new mechanic, I lost a couple of good ones during the last mission” Her smile fell, when she thought about her lost friends. “And I was thinking, you are new to the base, no combat training as far as I’ve heard, which means they have probably no idea what to do with you.” Your brows furrowed, why she kept on rambling, the smile slowly returning to her face. “They might put you into the kitchen, but I think it’s a bloody waste of talent that is. So you can probably guess what my suggestion is, I want you as one of my mechanics. What do you think? Better than the bloody kitchens!” She was full on grinning again, excitedly waiting for your respond and you had to agree with her, you would be wasted in the kitchens, especially because you had no talent when it came to cooking, none whatsoever. So you agreed, an almost shark like grin took over Lee’s face, before she jumped off her chair, running out of her office, shouting that she would ask her superiors and if you’d like you could already start working now.

 

You were chuckling to yourself, standing in the doorway of Lee’s office, still staring into the direction she had disappeared to. “So you met Lee than.” Cassian was leaning against the window next to you, his voice had made you jump slightly. “Yeah, I have.” Your voice was a quiet, still trying to process, what had just happened. “She is quite a character.” The captain chuckled, pushing himself off the wall. “Yup.” You agreed, finally turning to face him. The both of smiled at each other, before a voice rang through the hangar, shouting for Cassian. He shot you another smile, before he run off.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me.” You groaned, glaring at Cassian and K2, before your eyes moved back to their smoking ship. “I just fixed it yesterday. You two are the worst.” You half-heartedly glared once more at the pair, before you opened your tool box. You had been with the rebellion for three years now, it had taken some time to get used to your new surroundings, but eventually you started to feel like home, which was also partially thanks to the friends you had met. Cassian was kneeling down next to you, eyeing you for a second, before he opened his mouth, “Can I help?” You shot him another glare, which caused the captain to back off. “You two need to be more careful.” You scolded the two, doing your best to mend the broken ship. Cassian gave K2 a look, before the droid piped up for the first time. “There is a 90% chance you won’t be happy about this, but we will need the ship again tomorrow.” You sighed, of course they would wreck their ship and then expect you to have it fixed in no time. “It will be done by then, don’t worry K2.” You reassured the two of them, before you got back to work.

 

It was almost midnight, when you finally finished the ship. You pushed yourself to your feet and made your way to the canteen, your stomach growling angrily at you. You wiped your hands on your towel, when you pushed the door open with your shoulder. You stumbled slightly, when at the exact moment someone opened the door from the other side. You saw the floor coming closer and closer, when two hands grabbed your shoulders, keeping you from becoming close acquaintance with the canteen floor. “Thank you.” You breathed once you had regained your footing. A blush took over your face, when you realised that it had been Chirrut, who had caught you. The very much blind Chirrut had caught you. You tried not to laugh at the irony, that he was more aware of his surroundings than you were. You thanked him once more, before you approached the counter, looking at the leftover food. “I’m not sure if I’d want to eat any of that.” Cassian was standing next to you, looking at the food, which looked not appetising at all. You sighed, before your crossed your arms and turned to face him. “This is your fault, I would have a proper meal now, if I wouldn’t have had to repair your ship.” He gave you a sheepish grin. “Technically it was Jyn’s fault.” 


	6. The Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, my brain feels a bit like mush

You couldn’t believe how quickly time had gone by since you had first set foot onto the base and how you had been a member of the rebellion for several years now. You had been very busy lately, pilots were being sent on mission after mission, coming back with their ships more or less in good shape. Cassian was being sent out over and over again as well, leaving you to feel rather lonely on the base. Of course you had other friends, Lee was always a good source for entertainment, but with Cassian it was different. Jyn had joked that it was because he was your knight in shining armour, rescuing you from your home planet, but you thought it was something else. You didn’t deny that there was a special connection between you and Cassian, because he did help you leave your home planet, but you didn’t think that that was the reason, why you missed him most out of your group of friends.

 

You were fixing up a droid, when a familiar ship landed, a small smile playing on your lips, when a certain reprogrammed droid left the ship first, waving at you, before walking towards you. When K2 got closer you noticed his other arm was dangling limply by his side. “What did he do to you now?” You grinned, standing up from your crouched position in front of the now fixed droid. The other droid chirped his thank you, before he raced off, leaving you to examine K2’s arm. “I didn’t do anything.” Cassian informed you, joining the two of you. “He walked into it, not me.” He defended himself, before he gave you a quick salute and walked off to inform his superiors about the mission. “Did you really walk into it?” You eyed the droid, not knowing K2 to be reckless. “Better me needing a few repairs, than needing a new captain.” The droid stated rather matter of factly, while you nodded your head with a small smile on your face. “And the ship?” You quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on what had happened on their mission, that would have almost cost Cassian his life. “In need of a few repairs.” K2 mumbled almost sheepishly. “Wouldn’t expect anything else.” You grinned, finishing examining him and getting your tools out to fix the droid.

 

You were in the middle of fixing the ship, when you heard footsteps, you didn’t think much of it, knowing that Cassian and K2 tended of run back and forth from the ship and wherever, even if you were in the process of fixing it. Going back to reattaching one of the electrical cords that had been come loose, you got once again completely engrossed in your work, fixing a few screws and fine tuning little bits and bobs, that otherwise you didn’t have the chance to, as the two of them were constantly away. It wasn’t until you were done and made your way back to the main part of the ship, that you noticed you were no longer on the base, instead you looked out into space. Horror and panic filled you, while you raced to meet K2 and Cassian in the cockpit. Cassian did a double take once he saw you, surprise and annoyance taking over his face. “What are you doing here?” He inquired, before ordering K2 to take over the controls. “I am fixing your ship! Who gave you the clear to take it out!” Your hands were crossed over your chest, while you stared down the captain in front of you.

 

“You were nowhere to be found and we had to leave urgently.” Cassian reasoned, the annoyance fading from his face. “Well, now you will have to turn around and bring me back.” You sighed, sitting down in one of the seats. You felt bad, they were on an urgent mission, a mission which they might not be able to finish now, because they had to return you to Yavin 4. “We can’t.” Cassian was biting his lips, looking down at you apologetically. “This is a very time sensitive mission, we don’t have the time to return to Yavin 4. You’ll have to come with us.” You must have gone rather pale really quickly, as concern washed over Cassian’s face and he knelt down in front of you. “Are you feeling alright?” He checked you over, while you just seemed frozen in shock. “I have no combat training.” You mumbled, your eyes meeting Cassian’s. “I will hold you back, I might jeopardise the whole mission.” You felt your breath quicken and it quickened even more when K2’s voice filled the space of the ship. “I think she might be having a panic attack, Captain.” Cassian simple groaned, giving K2 a rather sarcastic ‘thank you’, before he turned back to you.

 

His hands were warm against your face, something you immediately noticed and something that felt very calming compared to your panicked thoughts. “You will stay behind on the ship, you won’t come with us.” Cassian tried to calm you, but your brows only furrowed. “But what if something happens to you?” A small smile played on Cassian’s face. “Don’t worry about me, I always come back.” The creases between your eyebrows seemed to slowly disappear, letting Cassian calm down as well. “Where are we going?” You finally asked, your voice a lot calmer and a lot steadier. “Coruscant.” Cassian cringed slightly as he watched as once again all colour drained from your face. You were heading right into the heart of the Empire. “Right.” You mumbled and tried to keep yourself together and not panic, your eyes shortly flickered to Cassian, who was still crouching in front of you, waiting for any kind of reaction. “I’ll just hide in here, while you, please, don’t get killed. Is that the plan?” You looked at Cassian properly now, a chuckle escaped his lips, before he gave you a nod. “That’s the plan.”

 

It didn’t take you long to arrive on Coruscant, you were standing between K2 and Cassian, looking in awe at the planet that consisted of millions of skyscrapers. The variety of species and ships leaving you completely dumbstruck, while you leaned forward trying to see more of this planet. You missed the mixture of concern and amazement growing on Cassian’s face, he loved seeing you in awe, but it almost made him worry, whether you would actually stay on the ship or instead run out and explore. Cassian wanted to spend the least amount of time on this planet and he feared that he would have to stay a lot longer, when he had to actually start looking for you.

 

The ship landed and you were still glued to the viewport, looking at the different shuttles, crafts and ships whizzing past. You could hear K2 and Cassian shuffle around, gathering whatever they needed and only once they had stopped, did you turn around. “Stay here, please and hide, just in case. We will back as soon as we can.” Cassian explained once more, before pulling a com out from his bag. “Keep this turned on, we might have to make a quick get away.” Your eyes slightly widened at the last comment, but you gave Cassian a quick nod anyway and soon you were once again alone on the ship.


	7. The Escape

To say that you were an anxious mess was an understatement. You were not meant to go on missions like this and this just proved to you once again, that it was best for you to stay on the base and repair whatever needed to be repaired. You were clutching the coms, Cassian had given to you, while also trying to fine tune the ship, but what would usually take you a matter of minutes already took you half an hour. Growling in frustration, you threw your tool into the floor, before pushing yourself up from your laying position. You did realise that there was no point in doing any fine tuning, as you were simply not able to concentrate. You were in the heart of the Empire, currently on your own, unable to fight. You could hear mumbling outside, some foreign accent, making you freeze mid step - you had figured that while you can’t concentrate pacing might be a better way to pass time.

 

Taking a few quiet steps towards the doors, you leant your ear against it, trying to figure out what was going on, although you did not understand a word of the alien language. “No, this is my ship, I tell you!” You heard Cassian’s voice, a feeling of relief and dread washing over you. “Tell him, I am the owner of this ship.” He sounded annoyed and desperate, someone said something in the foreign language, which caused Cassian to sight. “Look my mechanic is on the ship at the moment, she can vouch for me being the owner.” Your eyes widened at his word. What was he doing? You took a few steps back from the door, picking up your tool, before you rushed to slip back into your hiding place. You were just about to close the floor panel above you, when the doors of the ship opened, peeking out slightly, you could see K2 and Cassian entering the ship, before Cassian called out your name. You glared at him briefly, before you pushed yourself up again. The tool still in hand, you approached Cassian and the two Empire officials. You offered them a smile, which was not returned, causing your own to fall.

 

You stopped next to Cassian, giving him a questioning look, while he just smiled at you. “This is my mechanic.” Cassian informed them, clasping his hands behind his back. “Can you vouch for this man to be the owner of this ship and not a thief.” One of the officials asked in a rather monotone voice. “Yes, sir.” You replied, before you remembered something. “In fact, sir, I can do even better, if you excuse me for a second.” You offered another smile, before you turned back to your tool box, pulling out your datapad, you returned to Cassian’s side. Tapping away on your datapad, you quickly found the document you were looking for. The document listed Cassian as the rightful owner of the ship. You had laughed at Lee, when she first showed you the folder of documents listing each captain and lieutenant as owner of their respective ships. You had not thought the rebellion to be so organised, but apparently there had been a few incidents, when officials had not reacted so nicely to others taking their ships, which led to the rebellion making it official and known who owned which ship.

 

The Empire official gave a satisfied nod, before he talked to his colleague in the alien language. With another nod, the officials turned and left, leaving you with a heart beating quicker than light speed. The doors closed and you leaned against the closest wall for support, not trusting your own shaking legs to carry your own weight. “This was close.” Cassian huffed, turning to face you. You gave a quick nod, before you pushed yourself off the wall. “Good thinking.” Cassian grinned at you, before he left took his seat, preparing the ship to take off. “You might want to make this a quick take off, he might soon realise that this was a rebellion document.” You hummed, leaning against K2’s seat. Cassian shot you a look, but followed your advice wordlessly. You had almost left the planet, when you saw a red blaster shot shooting past the viewport. “Right, let’s make this a really quick escape.” Cassian mumbled, trying to dodge the blaster shots, that were aimed at the ship. You pushed yourself off K2’s seat, before sitting down in one of the other seats provided, figuring that this would be a bumpy ride.

 

In the end, the ride had indeed been bumpy and the Empire had managed to hit the ship a few times, but from what you could tell from inside the ship, it did not seem too bad, as the ship itself was still working fine. You sighed in relief, unbuckling yourself, before you joined your two friends once again. “Where to now?” You inquired, looking between the pair of them. “Base.” K2 informed you, punching in the coordinates for Yavin 4. A small smile took over your face, relieved and excited to soon be back at base, were you belonged. Your relief and excitement however did last long, as a familiar right light started to flash. You groaned, before you pushed Cassian out of his seat, tapping at the screen to find out the damage done to the ship. You faintly heard Cassian complain, but decided to ignore it. “Cassian,” You sighed, pointing at the screen. “We won’t make it to Yavin 4 with this kind of damage.” The captain groaned, before giving a nod. Tapping at the screen once more, you pulled up a map of the planets around you. Going back to Coruscant obviously was not a choice and any surrounding planets were mostly in the hand of the Empire. You looked to Cassian, hoping he would know what to do, but he looked rather unsure himself.

 

“Corellia is the closest.” You looked back to Cassian. “Yes, but it’s ruled by the Empire.” Cassian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know, but, Cassian, we are lucky if we even make it this far.” You looked at him, seeing him arguing with himself. This was going to dangerous, really dangerous, potentially even more so than Coruscant had been. The Empire knew that they had hit this ship, they will go and look for it and Corellia would be the most obvious choice for them to land. “Cassian, this is our only choice. We can’t contact the rebellion it would be too dangerous. We need to figure this out ourselves.” Finally he gave a nod and K2 set the coordinates to Corellia. The tension in the ship had you skin crawling. This was going to be dangerous, you looked up at Cassian to seem him looking his confident self, making you feel a bit better about this.

 

Luckily for you, Corellia was covered in trees, giving you a lot of possibilities to hide, not only yourselves but the ship as well. Once you had landed you climbed out of the ship. You had managed to dodge any of the big cities and landed in a rather well hidden clearing in one of the jungle like forests. You took your datapad with you, examining the ship as best as you could, while writing down all the parts you would need, as well as what needed to be fixed and even organised the list in a way that the most urgent repairs were on the top of the list. Cassian peeked over your shoulder, reading the list, while a chuckle escaped his lips, before he walked past you and back into the ship. You looked at him in confusion and back to your list. “What has you chuckling?” You eyes him curiously, while he simply smirked. “Always so organised.” He grin, before he tossed a bag towards you. You packed a bag, putting your datapad in it and some other bits and bobs that were valuable to you, before you slung it over your shoulders. “It shouldn’t take us too long to walk to the next city, a day or two.” Cassian informed you his eyes glued on the ship. “If we can’t get all the parts in one city, we might have to walk to the next.” You nodded understandingly. “Let’s hope we have enough credit to get them all.” You mumbled, looking over to Cassian, who nodded in agreement. “Let’s hope.”


	8. The Factory

You were not entirely sure anymore, how long the three of you had been walking already, but according to the pain in your body it had been quite some time. Several days in fact, as Cassian’s estimate proved itself to be wrong. Your feet felt heavy and lifting for each step became harder and harder, causing you to trip over stuck out roots every few steps. You were only happy that you were walking behind Cassian and K2 at this point so neither of the two noticed you stumbling around, coming closer and closer to falling face first into the forest ground. Drifting back into your own world, you kept following the two, knowing that you had no other choice but to keep walking, to keep pushing yourself. Preoccupied by your own thoughts you had not noticed Cassian and K2 stopping and promptly walked straight into Cassian’s back. He glanced back at you, making sure you were alright, before motioning you to look ahead.

 

Excitement and relief filled you, as your eyes settled on the first sign of civilization, the outskirts of Coronet City. You leaned against one of the trees, still staring at the city in awe. The white walls of the buildings standing out to the lush green trees of the forest surrounding it. The factories on the outskirts, surrounded by the ships Corellia was so known for. You were standing on a little hill in the forest and still could not see the whole size of the city, house after house as far as your eye could see. “This is beautiful.” You mumbled, earning a little smile from Cassian. “I suppose it is.”

 

The three of you did not spend too much time dwelling on the little hill and soon made your way to the city. “Could we not just steal the parts from one of the factories?” You looked over to Cassian, who had a rather surprised look on his face. “Steal?” He repeated, still looking at you in surprise. You nodded your head, taking some time to think before your replied. “Usually, I would be against it, but this is the Empire. Surely, it would not count as immoral?” A mischievous smile was on your face, that brought a smile to Cassian’s face. “Technically it would still be immoral. You are still taking something without permission.” K2 piped up, making the mischievous smile of yours grow even more. “I say, we do it.” You looked back to Cassian. “They destroyed our ship, it seems only fair.”

 

“The chance of this going wrong is very high.” K2 informed you and Cassian, while the two of you leaned against one of the outer walls of a factory. You rolled your eyes, while Cassian leaned around the corner, watching out for any stormtroopers to walk past. “The coast is clear.” Cassian mumbled, before the two of you pushed yourselves off the wall. You had agreed for K2 to stay behind. You had observed the chosen factory for a bit, realising that they had hardly any imperial droids walking around, meaning that K2 would stick out like a sore thumb. The pair of you run over to the boxes stacked next to the wall. Climbing the boxes, allowed Cassian and you to get onto the roof of the factory. “Right,” Cassian turned towards you as the two of you reached the entrance into the building. “Take the com, once I’m in the storage room, I will contact you and you will let me know what we need.” Cassian started to frown, when he saw the taken back look on your face. “You want me to stay behind?” You asked him, outraged that he would even ask that of you. “You have no combat training.” Cassian looked at you seriously. “And you can’t even tell a Philips screwdriver from a slotted screwdriver! How are you meant to find any of the other parts!” You crossed your arms over your chest, glaring at Cassian, who was glaring right back at you. Neither of you was budging, leaving the pair of you to glare at each other for a bit longer, before Cassian grabbed your backpack. “I’ll take the datapad with me. You are staying here. Under no circumstance are you to follow me, you understand?” The seriousness in his tone, made you nod, the glare still evident on your face. “I need you to be save.”

 

Cassian’s words were still ringing in your ears, even after he had already disappeared into the building. You were slightly irritated that he had simply said something like this and run off and left you on your own on top of a building on a planet in the heart of the Empire. Crossing your arms over your chest you sat down on the floor, glaring at the door, the captain had just run through. “Idiot.” You cursed, worrying your lip, while trying to figure out what you could do to pass the time. He had taken your datapad, leaving you without any form of entertainment. Your boredom however did not last long. Soon blaster shots could be heard coming from the front of the building. Crawling your way closer to the edge of the building you saw a group of rogue Corellians attacking the stormtroopers of the factory. You groaned at the situation, before pushing yourself off the ground. You pulled out the com Cassian had given you and tried to contact the captain, but were without an answer.

 

Cursing you ripped the door open and sneaked into the building. Every sound made you jump and hide, but you were determined to find Cassian. The place must be crawling with stormtroopers even more now than it was before, thanks to those Corellians. You commanded their bravery for standing up to the Empire, but cursed their timing. Sneaking through the corridors you tried to find Cassian or the storage room, but had no luck. You were concerned about Cassian's safety and in complete disregard of your own. You were close to turning around and going back to the roof, when someone grabbed you from behind. A hand was placed over your mouth and an arm wrapped around your front, security your arms at your side. “Stop struggling.” A voice grunted, holding you tighter to cease any kind of movement. Finally he moved his hand so it was not just covering your mouth but your nose as well, taking away your possibility to breath. You stopped your struggle, hoping it would give you the chance to escape, but all you could feel in response was the prick of a needle.


	9. The Transmission

The growing noise outside had caught Cassian’s attention and a sense of uneasiness made him want to finish all of this a lot quicker. He hoped that you would stay where you were supposed to but a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him you wouldn’t, causing him to rush to get the parts needed. He would never openly agree to it - with a lot of teasing and nagging potentially in private - but it turned out that you had been right, he couldn’t tell the parts apart, not even with the help of the datapad. Cassian resulted to grabbing parts that looked as similar as possible and tugged them into his bag. The sound of running footsteps outside the stockroom, made him pause, crouch down behind one of the many shelves and listen. Something was definitely wrong and all of you had to get out of there as soon as possible, actually get off this planet as soon as possible.

 

Cassian waited until the sound of footsteps ceased, before he stood to his full height, grabbed his bag and opened the door carefully. The corridor was empty and without the sound of the footsteps it had become suspiciously quiet. He took his time to make his way outside, waiting at the corners, making sure there was no one there and finally he reached the roof. Relieved he ripped the door open and quickly closed it behind him, only to stop dead. The roof was empty, no trace of you or your whereabouts. Groaning, the captain edged his way towards the edge of the roof, looking down at the residents fighting the Empire. He only scanned the crowed briefly for you, before he backed away, not wanting to risk being spotted. He paced slightly back and forth, trying to figure out what to do, before he decided to head back to K2 to see if the droid knew anything.

 

Much to Cassian’s disappointment he found the droid standing where he had left him, but on his own, there was no trace of you whatsoever. K2-SO faced Cassian, who leaned against the wall, his usually calm mask starting to slip, as he started to panic. “She is gone.” The captain finally informed the droid, letting his head fall back against the wall. “She was supposed to wait, but she didn’t. She ran off or even worse someone took her. Fuck!” K2 approached Cassian, slightly petting his shoulder in a rather awkward but comforting way. “I think it is best we return to the ship. She could have gotten into trouble and returned to it.” The droid reasoned, pushing Cassian to make him move into the direction of the woods.

 

Completely absorbed in his own thoughts, Cassian followed K2 back to the ship. He was hoping that the droid was right and that they would find you there, but he knew that it was very unlikely for you to be there. Groaning the captain tried to figure out what could have happened to you. He didn’t think you would just run, there had to be a reason for your abrupt disappearance. You were not known to leave people behind or to just disappear, that’s why it was so unsettling for Cassian. He just knew that something bad had happened and he felt helpless, as he did not know how to proceed. It frustrated him immensely as the rebellion captain wanted to do nothing more than to find you and bring you back where you belonged - with the rebellion and more importantly with him.

 

The walk back to the ship was a lot quicker this time than before, on your way to the city you had marked the bark of trees you had past, little breadcrumbs left for your future selves to find the way back to the ship. When Cassian neared the ship, his heart rate picked up, the need and hope to find you sitting in the ship growing, before it was extinct as the pair found the ship abandoned. A heavy sigh left Cassian lips, before he pushed his way into the ship and walked over to the coms, preparing to make a transmission to Yavin 4. He knew that it would be risky, but he felt helpless and unsure and he needed to know what he was supposed to do. He sent the transmission, explaining the situation from the start and when he was done, all he could do was wait for an answer.

 

Cassian had taken to pacing outside the ship, while K2 stood in the door, glancing between the captain and the coms, waiting for a reply. “What is taken them so long?” Cassian groaned, approaching the coms, staring at them angrily, before he moved away again. “We should return to the city, they can not have taken her far.” He was mostly talking to himself, as K2 had realised, when one of his answers was met with a deathly glare. Finally the coms emitted a series of chirps, which had the captain sprinting towards them. Picking up the headset, he listened to the answer and K2 watched with dread, as horror and defiance grew on Cassian’s face. Clearly, the reply was not what he hoped for and K2 had a feeling that they would ignore their orders. “No way in hell.” Cassian grumbled, before he let the headset fall from his hand. “We return to the city.” He declared, before he picked up his backpack and once again began the march to Coronet City.

 

His feet felt heavy and exhaustion was slowly starting to affect him, when they finally reached the city. “Where should we start looking, captain?” K2’s voice piped up from behind Cassian and a feeling of dread sunk heavy into his guts. He had no idea, where they should start, all he knew was that he had to find you. “Perhaps the hangars would be the best idea. The chances are rather high, that they would want to move her off the planet as soon as possible.” K2 could sometimes be a real pain and annoying to no end, but he could also be a great friend and he often knew exactly what Cassian needed to hear - or didn’t want to hear. Approaching the first hangar, the two quickly realised that it was a no-person transport hangar, the ships were mostly loaded with military goods and rations. Sneaking their way out they approached the next and the next. Until finally they found what seemed to be the right hangar, two ships were being filled with loads of people, all of them shackled and walking in one line onto the ships. One of the ships was nearly done loading up the people. One last man boarded the ship, carrying someone. It didn’t take long for Cassian to realise that that someone was you. A heavy sight past his lips, before he moved behind some boxes, waiting for one of the hangar officials to walk past. As soon as of them did a punch to the head, knocked them out and Cassian took their datapad from them.

 

Anger grew in the captain, when he read the file about the ship, that you had just rather unwillingly boarded. A slaves ship, heading for Moorja. Cassian closed his eyes for a second, trying to focus, before he scanned once more through the list of the ships on the datapad. Finding one that was currently being prepped, but wasn’t supposed to fly out until the next day, Cassian decided to steal the ship and follow the slaves ship to Moorja.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finishing my Kylo Ren story today, if you haven't read it you might enjoy it! I am also planning on writing a Hux story, something along the lines of a young empress and Hux falling in love and having their own shenanigans anyone interested? Prologue of that will probably be posted next week!


	10. The Marble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux story is up! Please have a look it's called "On Your Side"
> 
> Sorry this is a bit short, I blame it on my flatmate, who is so loud I can't concentrate. I mean it's not hard to close a door quietly! One doesn't have to slam it everytime

Dizziness and darkness was all your mind could focus on and suddenly a blinding light. You tried to move your hand up to cover your eyes but your hands didn’t seem to budge. “Oh, don’t worry, doll. You’ll be able to move soon.” A voice sounded from around you, before you saw the cell shifting around you. Someone had lifted you up and placed you over their shoulder. Your woozy mind trying to figure out what was happening, but not coming to any conclusion and before you could make out any surroundings you felt unconsciousness taking over once more.

 

Next time you woke up surrounded by white marble walls. You had been placed on a cot in a room the size of the shoebox with just enough space for the cot and a door. Pushing yourself to sit up, your scooted to the edge of the bunk, rubbing your hands over your face before you stood up. Your legs were shaking and your stomach turning, you quickly sat down before you would empty the contents of your stomach. Looking around the room once more you spotted a tiny window. Pushing yourself up once again, your grabbed the edge of the window, pulling yourself up to be able to see out of it. Trees as far as your eye could see, with a sigh you lowered yourself down onto the cot once more.

 

You jumped when the doors were pushed open and a burly man filled the door. He gave you a rough order to follow him and you had a feel it would be in your best interest to follow the man. He led you through what appeared to be a palace, its high ceilings and marble walls had you in awe. You were led into the throne room, where you were met with a chubby man sitting on the throne, eating a pastry. You mouth instantly watered, not remembering when had been the last time you had eaten anything but rations. He looked down at you, with a rather unimpressed look before he mad a twirling motion with his finger. When you didn’t move, the burly man pushed your shoulder and you finally started to turn. “Mhm.” The king mumbled. “She will do.”

 

* * *

 

“She could be anywhere on this planet.” K2 voiced behind Cassian, who simply stoped and closed his eyes. He had been aware of this of course, but he had hoped that finding you would be a bit easier. He however concluded that he had simply been naive, maybe it would have been better for him to return to Yavin 4. Either way Cassian knew that he would never been able to just simply leave you behind and most certainly not in the hands of slave traders or on a planet ruled by the Empire. He sighed and turned to face K2. “Any suggestions?” He crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the droid. When the droid remained quiet, Cassian huffed and turned away again. “We start with the trading posts and see if they have her.” Cassian informed K2, before he left to find the first slave trading post.

 

After wandering around the marketplace, Cassian quickly realised that there was no slave trading posts. Approaching one of the planet’s residents, Cassian proceeded to ask, where they would find the closest slave trading post. In every other situation the captain would have been amused by the comical way the woman’s eyes widened, but when she started hitting him and explaining that slavery was a thing of the past on Moorja, Cassian didn’t think of the situation as funny anymore. He took a few steps away from the woman, getting out of her reach, when an older man tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“For common folk, slavery is a thing of the past, but I heard amongst the nobles it is still a very common thing.” Cassian grew alarmed at the man’s information. “Look in the palace.” He whispered, before he kept walking. Cassian stood frozen in the spot for a moment, before his eyes turned to the marble building that loomed over the city. The while stone standing out to the grey cement of the cities buildings. “Come on, K2.” Cassian exclaimed, before he quickly made his way towards the palace. Approaching the palace, Cassian couldn’t help but stare at the building in awe. Not only was the palace itself build out of marble, its outer walls were as well. “This king must have a lot of money.” K2 chriped, while Cassian simply nodded, reaching his hand out to touch the wall.

 

“Take your hand away, peasant.” Cassian could feel the pain in his hand first, before his eyes focused on the guard, that had grazed his hand with a shot from his blaster. “Step away.” He ordered, while Cassian just kept looking at him. “I will tell you only one more time, fool. Step. Away.” The guard was nearly growling at this point, his blaster once again aimed at Cassian. “I think it is in our best interest to step away, Cassian.” K2 piped up, snapping Cassian out whatever daze he had been in and the two stepped away. “Further.” The guard ordered, while K2 and Cassian turned completely and walked away until they were out of the guards sight. It was only then that Cassian looked down at his hand. It was not the worst wound he had ever had, but he knew that if you were to see it, you would be fussing nonetheless. Turning around, Cassian took a good look at his surroundings. They had to find a way in there, other than the front door. “Come, I have an idea.”


	11. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to the garments/makeup I was thinking off:  
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/470133648587507504/  
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/212302569907458389/  
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/480759328946761442/  
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/305189312230661641/  
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/503136589606285057/

Groaning you carried the two buckets down the stairs. They had you working all day, most of the time you had been scrubbing the floor much to the guards entertainment. You had felt their eyes on you and it had made your skin crawl, so much that you were happy to finally return to your room. You had been at the palace for quite some time now, at first you had tried to keep track, but now you had given up. A sigh of relief left your mouth, when you finally entered the tiny room. Walking across you pulled yourself up to get a look at the city. It took some twisting and turning but you could make out the city and its cement buildings, which were surrounded by an ocean of trees. Another sigh left your lips, hoping that you would soon be out of here.

 

During your days at the palace your thoughts had often strayed to Cassian. You had been uneasy hoping that the captain had made it out of the factory alive and unharmed, but the uncertainty had left you on edge. You were sure that he most likely returned to Yavin 4, as there was nothing much he could do with no trace or anything. But something told you that he had ignore the orders and that he was here on Moorja with you.

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on your door. Startled you turned around in time to find the same burly man as before. With a quick movement of his hand, he chucked some garments onto your bed, before he closed the door. “Be dressed and ready in 5.” He ordered through the shut door, before you could hear his footsteps retreating. Moving away from the window, you approached the garments. Without even moving them you could tell that it was not enough fabric to cover your body as much as you would liked. Picking up the first piece you were greeted with a bralet or rather a strap of leather, wrapped and stitch together in a way that it created a top, which left not much to the imagination. The bottom was a skirt with two slits going up both thighs, the material was black chiffon, leaving the skirt rather see-through. A similar strap of leather was wrapped around the top, with feathers stitched into the bottom hem.

 

Swallowing you removed your clothes and pulled on the garments. Once you had adjusted the leather strap on your hip to cover everything, you jumped once again when there was knocking on your door. Without giving you time to answer, the burly man pushed the door open and another girl entered. While you had not been pleased with your own outfit, you were grateful for it, when you saw hers. A barlet consisting of various leather straps being woven into each other, but weren’t covering much. Other than that the girl was dressed in a chiffon dress, with a neckline that reached her belly button. She approached you with a neutral look on her face, before she attached a collar made out of feathers to your neck. Next she took out a paint pot, you watched her in curiosity and anticipation, wanting to know what she would do with. The girl dipped her fingers into the paint, before covering your eyes in the black grease makeup, creating a stripe of black over your eyes.

 

The burly man made an impatient sound and the girl hurried to finish, before she left your room, the fabric of her dress flowing behind her. The man made a hand movement ordering you to leave your room. You only hesitated for a second, before leaving the room, not wanting to agitate the man. Soon you found yourself in a queue of girls, all dressed in black leather and black chiffon. You quickly realised that this must be the official dress code for royal slaves on Moorja.

 

“This is an important evening for the king.” The burly man walked along the queue, giving those who were known to make trouble a glare before he moved on. “You better be on your best behaviour or else.” For effect he hit the wall with his whip, causing some girls to cower away. “Now move! The food doesn’t serve itself!” He growled and the girls started moving and you with them. Panic started to slowly set in, when you realised you had never served anyone before, it had always been the other way around. You followed the others into the kitchens, where one of the chefs bellowed out orders for not only the other cooks, but to you and the others girls as well. You took a moment to take it all in and were lost in thoughts, when a voice made you jump.

 

“Move along, you don’t want to be whipped.” Looking to your left, you were met with a rather young girl. Her strawberry blond hair and pale skin a stark contrast to the black outfit she was wearing. Moving quickly you took one of the dishes. “Don’t look so afraid. We might be wearing skimpy outfits but none of them are allowed to touch as.” You looked at her confused, that thought had not even crossed your mind. But knowing that you were really only serving girls, somehow eased your mind. “I’m Errie, by the way.” She gave you a kind smile, taking the dishes next to you.“Have you been here long?” You asked, after you had introduced yourself. “Couple of month.” Errie replied, before she started to walk towards a certain door and you followed. “But I will be removed from service soon.” She whispered giving you a look, a look that you interpreted as ‘don’t ask’. You were walking down an empty corridor, only filled with other girls, when Errie stopped you. “Listen, they took me away from my son, when he was barely a few days old. I won’t stand for it. I want to get out of here, I want my son back.” She whispered, eyeing each girl walking past. “You want to escape.” You whispered, earning a nod from the strawberry blond. “Tonight. The guards a busy with this dinner and this corridor is only used by us. Are you on board?”

 

It had not taken you long to give Errie an answer. Of course you were going to escape with her. The two of you carried on as if nothing had happened, carrying dish after dish from the kitchen to the dining room. During your time in the kitchen you had managed to swipe a knife, hoping that it would help you defend yourself if needed. Lodged into the leather strap around your hips, the blade was perfectly hidden between the feathers. You and the other girls had just served the main course and were now killing time in the kitchens, when Errie nodded her head towards the corridor. Giving her a subtle nod, you moved over to the corridor and slipped into it, when the chef had the attention of the other girls.

 

The corridor was long and dark, but you could make out the door at the end of it. Errie was already half way down the corridor and reached the door before you did. She opened it quietly and peered outside, you could see her body slump in relief, before she slipped her whole body through the door and you quickly followed. Errie made her way down the next corridor and then the next, while you followed. You felt like a mouse trapped in a maze. You didn’t know the palace very well, so all you could do was trust the strawberry blond to get you out of it. You started to question your trust into her, when you kept rounding corners and kept running down corridors. “Errie, how far until we get out?” You questioned, when the two of your were waiting behind a corner. “Not far.” She mumbled, motioning you to be quiet, when the two of you could hear footsteps.

 

Errie quickly pulled you around the corner, trying to make you way down the next hall fast, when you collided with some. Panicked you pulled the knife from your side and pushed it to the other person’s throat only to breath a sigh of relief and quickly remove the blade, when you realised who was laying underneath you: Cassian.


	12. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there wasn't an update last week something happened that made me rather upset and I just wanted to relax and forget about it over the weekend.
> 
> Sorry this is so short as well, but it just felt like a good point to stop.
> 
> Edit 19/03/17 4:47pm - I spelled Bohdi wrong, I'm so sorry!!!

Cassian looked at you, before looking at Eerie and then the blade. The two of you were still trying to catch your breath, when the sound of more footsteps, caught your attention. Panicked you got back to your feet, ready to fight your way out of here. Cassian was astound and concerned, when he saw how ready you were to fight, putting his hand on your shoulder to tell you that it was just Jynn and Bohdi. When his hand made contact with your skin however you flinched, causing the usually so confident captain to look rather dishearten and hurt. You had seen the flash of hurt and it pained you, but right now was not the time to address it. As the footsteps rounded the corner you relaxed, seeing the familiar faces of Jynn and Bohdi. You shot them a quick look before your eyes focused back to Cassian, who seemed rather concerned and hurt.

 

“Come on! We have to go!” Eerie’s voice snapped you out of your trance and the five you continued your way out of the palace. Every time you stopped, your eyes would find their way back to Cassian and more often than not he would look right back at you. You had never doubted that you missed him, but seeing him right in front of you made you realise, how much you had actually missed him. You felt bad for flinching, when he had touched you, but it had been reflex, nothing that had been under your control, which made the whole thing even worse. Rounding corner after corner, you started to question how many more there were and for how much longer you would have to keep pushing yourself.

 

Cassian was growing more and more concerned the more corners you turned and the more halls you were running down. Sure, Eerie said she knew the way out, but was the palace really this big? Cassian wasn’t the only one who started to question the slave girl’s loyalty, as Bohdi and Jynn seemed to grow suspicious as well. Only you seemed to trust the girl blindly, but then Cassian was slightly doubting your judgement at the moment, as you were stumbling after Eerie, your body suffering from exhaustion. Bohdi was talking to him, while Cassian’s eyes were fixed on you, causing him to leap forward just in time to catch you, when your legs were giving in. Jynn gasped, thinking you would hit the ground, but Cassian caught you. Eerie turned around to see what the commotion was about, but then turned back around. “We need to keep going.” The strawberry blond insisted, while Cassian was checking you over.

 

“How much further do we have to go?” Bohdi fell into step with Eerie. “Not much further.” The tiny woman reassured the others, but they did not seem entirely convinced. Placing an arm behind your back and one under your knees, Cassian lifted you up, following the others. “Stay focused, I don’t trust her.” Jynn grumbled, next to him and Cassian nodded. Something about Eerie was not sitting right, although Cassian did not know the woman, he just had a feeling that something was off about her. Yes, she had helped you escape but she also did not seem overly concerned to see you collapse. In fact, there had been no reaction from her whatsoever, leaving Cassian rather suspicious of the woman.

 

Finally however, Cassian started to recognise his surroundings the tunnels, through which Jynn, Bohdi and him had entered. A sense of relief washed over him, as he kept pushing forward. Once they had exited the tunnels, Cassian took a deep breath, happy to be finally out of the palace and relieved that he was exiting it with you in his arms. The group only took a little break, before they continued into town. Bohdi had given his jacket to Eerie, while Cassian had wrapped his own around you to cover up the slave garments the royal family was known for. Cassian had a small smile on his lips, when he remembered all the times you had worn his jacket before, whether it had been because you had not dressed accordingly to the weather or because you felt like it. Your still unconscious state however quickly wiped the small smile off his face.

 

It did not take too long for the group to reach the ship, with which Jynn and Bohdi had arrived. K2 was standing on the ramp, waiting for the three. “Finally, I did not think you would make it back.” Cassian simply rolled his eyes. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.” Bohdi petted the droid on the shoulder, before making his way to the controls. Jynn followed, while Cassian turned to Eerie, who seemed hesitant to board the foreign ship. “Are you going to stay here?” His question made her eyes snap up and she looked almost like a caught deep. “I don’t know.” The tiny woman stammered, as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I didn’t think we would make it this far.” She looked over her shoulder, as if she expected the guards to catch up with them. Cassian heard footsteps approaching and turned slightly to see Bohdi. “I’ll take care of Eerie, take care of her.” Bohdi motioned to you, before Cassian gave a nod and entered the ship, laying you down and wrapping you up in a proper blanket.

 

It didn’t take long, before Eerie and Bohdi entered the ship. Cassian couldn’t hear what the two of them were talking about, but the strawberry blond seemed rather at ease in the pilot’s present. With once last nod, Eerie sat down in one of the seats, while Bohdi left to fly them the hell out of Moorja.


	13. The Return

The familiar sound of an humming engine welcomed you back, you weren’t entirely sure when you had passed out, but you were glad and relieved to find yourself some place other than the palace. Even better you found yourself on a ship of the rebellion. Opening your eyes you let them adjust to the lighting, it wasn’t painfully bright but still bright enough to irritate your eyes. You shut your eyes again, trying to ease the pain. Just when you were about to open your eyes again, a voice made them snap open. “Took you long enough to wake up.” Cassian smirked down at you, although you could see the relief in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I thought I had slept for long enough.” You offered him a sleepy smile, which he gladly returned. “You needed the rest.” Cassian reasoned and you nodded. “Where are we going?” You sat up, closing your eyes for a second to make the dizziness go away, before opening them once more. “Back to base.” Cassian informed you, he had raised his hand to steady you, but quickly put it back by his side. Your brows furrowed for a moment, until you remembered how you had flinched when he had tried to touch you. You remembered the pained look on his face afterwards and guilt and pain flared up in your chest.

 

“Cassian,” You started, ready to reassure him that the flinching had had nothing to do with him, when Bodhi’s voice caught his attention. You were ready to land and they needed Cassian. “Let’s talk about it later.” He offered, you gave him a nod and he stood up to join Bodhi and K2. You looked after him, before looking around the ship. Bodhi, K2 and now Cassian were in the front, meanwhile Jynn seemed to be taking care or Eerie. Pushing yourself up a bit more, you managed to look out of the viewing ports. The familiar trees came into view and finally the hangars, before the ship finally landed.

 

You pushed yourself to a stand, ready to make your way to your room and just collapse into your bed for a bit longer. You were swaying slightly, causing Cassian to dash towards you, he was ready to wrap his arm underneath your shoulders to steady you, but he seemed to hesitate. Only when your swaying became worse and the steadiness of your legs seemed to vanish completely, did he actually reach around to steady you. “I’m sorry.” You muttered, hardly loud enough for him to hear. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” Cassian answered looking slightly confused by your apology. The two of you made you way out of the ship. You quickly noticed that Cassian was not making his way to your room however, instead he was helping you to the infirmary.

 

“Yes, I do.” The sound of your voice, after quite some time of silence, caught his attention. He looked at you in confusion, waiting for an explanation. “I flinched. When you came to rescue me and we were escaping. I flinched.” Your voice had grown quiet and Cassian could clearly pick up on the guilt you were feeling. “Don’t worry about it.” Cassian tried to reassure you, his horrid attempt making you chuckle slightly. He was never good with comforting people, he tired, he truly did but usually he did so in a really awkward manner. “You are awful when it comes to comforting people.” You told him, a smile on your face. “I know.” Cassian admitted returning your smile.

 

Eerie and you were brought to the infirmary, Cassian tried to stay by your side all the time, but at one point the nurses got fed up and told him to leave. He did so eventually after grumbling to himself. It didn’t take long for him to return though, once the nurses had left your side, he was back. You gave him a questioning look, when he sneaked through the door. “I’m not going to leave your side again.” He shrugged, before he let himself fall into the chair by the side of your bed. “They are going to kick you out again.” You chuckled, earning a grin from him.

 

You didn’t have to stay in the infirmary for long. The next day, you were allowed to go. “They want to talk to you about what happened on Moorja.” Cassian informed you, while the two of you started to walk into the direction of your room. “I figured.” You mumbled, dreading to have to talk about all of it and knowing that none of it was any use to the Rebellion. The Empire had not really been part of any of this and the role - selling you to the slave traders - they had played had nothing to do with their plan. They had thought you to be one of the rogue citizens, not part of the rebellion and therefore simply had had no use for you, but still wanted to gain something from kidnapping you, so they sold you.

 

“I can tell them you are not feeling well enough yet.” You looked at Cassian in confusion. He wasn’t usually the type to ignore an order coming from his superiors. “They won’t drop it, but we can still stall.” He looked down at you, concern clear on his face. “Maybe they can wait another night or two.” You gave him a thin smile, while he nodded. The two of you came to a stop in front of your door, exchanging glances, both of you unsure of what to do. “I’ll leave you to rest.” Cassian finally filled the silence, but you couldn’t help the look of distress on your face. “Please stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I have written down some notes about the storyline and I'm really unsure if I want it to end happily or not. What do you think?


	14. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who have been reading Young Gods (Kylo Ren x Reader), you might be happy to know that I'm writing a mini series for it, which takes place just after Starkiller base was destroyed! There are already two chapters up, so go check it out!

Much too soon, you found yourself in the familiar interrogation room. The way there almost seemed like a deja-vu, Cassian had escorted you and just like last time, he had left you at the door, before he had to leave. This time however, the captain had seemed hesitant about leaving. You realised he was stalling, when he asked once again if you were alright, you had simply send him glare, growing annoyed with his constant checking, which Cassian took as his cue to leave. You had not been on your own in the room for long before General Draven and Mon Mothma joined you. “And we are back here.” Draven noted, before sitting down. “I hope you know that I enjoy this just as much as you do.” You grumbled, being offered a comforting smile from Mon Mothma. “Let’s just get it over with, Degor.”

 

It felt like hours, before General Draven was satisfied enough to let you go. They had questioned you more about Eerie than your actually experience on Moorja, which made you realise, that although she had saved your life - as well as Cassian’s, Jynn’s and Bodhi’s - they did not trust her as far as they could throw her. Partially, you had an idea where they were coming from, something about Eerie seemed off, but you were keen to repay her. She had saved your life after all, she did help you escape and you wanted to repay here the only way you knew how: helping her finding her son. You also knew though, that as a mechanic with almost no experience with missions - apart from the one you just returned, which over did not speak in your favour - this would be an almost impossible task.

 

So you turned to the only person, you thought would be willing to help you: Cassian. Approaching the man in the hangar, he was trying to fix something on his ship, which had you rolling your eyes. “You need an allen key for that.” Your voice made him jump, before he turned around to look at you. “Or you could just leave it and have a proper mechanic fix it.” You threw him a teasing smile, while he simply shook his head. “I told him the same.” K2’s voice came from the ramp, which made your smile morph into a smirk. “Stop.” Cassian pointed at you, before moving his finger to point at K2. “We’re not doing anything.” You gave him your best innocent look, while he just looked at you with a rather unimpressed look. “You are ganging up on me. Stop it.” He threw the tool he had been using into the toolbox, before he turned to enter the ship. Shrugging at the droid, you followed Cassian, leaving K2 to do whatever the droid was doing.

 

“I take it the questioning went well?” You watched in disbelief as Cassian continued to try fixing the ship. “It did.” You couldn’t help but sound slightly agitated, when you watch the man unscrewing screws to panel that was completely fine. How could the man that was known for doing most things really well, be so rubbish at mechanics. Rolling your eyes, you approached him and took the tool out of his hand. Screwing the screw back in, you missed the amused look Cassian had given. Turning to the panel that actually was broken, you gave Cassian a scolding look, before you got to work. “Maybe this was my plan all along.” Cassian teased, while you simply scoffed. “No one is going to belief that.” You chuckled, looking at the damage done by some Tie fighters they had a run in with on their way back to Javin 4.

 

You continued to work in silence, trying to think of a way to bring up your own personal mission, but concluded that they would be no other way that just getting straight to the point. So once you had fixed the panel and screwed it shut, you turned to Cassian, who had yet to leave your side. “I have a favour to ask, although I think you have done me enough favours.” Cassian raised his eyebrow in question, prompting you to continue. “I want to repay Eerie for getting us out of that palace and I thought reuniting her with her son would be the best way to do it.” Cassian nodded, before you continued. “However, I don’t have any experience with these things. If the last mission has shown me anything it’s that I’m better off staying here at the base, fixing things. But I really want to do this and I know that I could not do it without you.” Your focus had shifted to your nails, picking at them, while you waited for Cassian to answer.

 

You jumped slightly, when Cassian’s fingers moved your head to face him. “Of course, I will help you. I owe her as much as you do, after all she brought you back to me.” The two of you locked eyes, while also moving closer to each other. You half expected anyone to interrupt the moment, but you were overjoyed, when his lips finally met yours and there was no one there to interrupt.


	15. The Search

After your kiss with Cassian you were all sorts of giddy. A huge grin plastered on your face, you walked through the base looking for Eerie. You finally found her, when you entered the canteen. “Hello!” You greeted her, before sitting down opposite her. She seemed rather upset, but still gave you a little smile. “I’ve been looking for you all over the base.” You informed her, while she gave you another smile, once again not actually saying anything. “In the end Bodhi told me where to find you.” You noticed her cheeks turning a light shade of pink at the mention of the pilot. “Anyway, I was looking for you for a reason.”She raised her eyebrow at you in question, but you just smiled at her. “I was talking to Cassian earlier, actually I was asking him for help. There is a mission that needs to be done and I need as much as help as I can get and you are essential for this mission.” You watched with amusement as a look of confusion grew on her face. “I’m not sure I understand.” You offered her a small smile, before you spoke once more: “I think it is time we find Arian and reunite the two of you.” A look of shock took over her face, before she lunged over the table to wrap her arms around you in a hug. She kept mumbling thank you over and over, until you removed her arms from you neck. “Let’s get moving the ship and everyone is ready to go, if you are?” She nodded, whipping away some stray tears, before she quickly hurried out of the canteen and you followed.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take you long to get to Eufornis Major. A beautiful planet, which mostly consisted of one huge city, but that had parts that were either huge patched of forest or lakes and what seemed to be one huge river, which connected all the lakes and forests. In the middle of one of the lakes was the palace, balance delicately on a cliff, it was surrounded by a waterfall. “Beautiful.” You mumbled, your face nearly pressed against the glass of the viewport. “And in the hand of the Empire.” Cassian mumbled, his hand placed on your waist, as he stood behind you. “So we have to be careful.” You turned the upper half of your body to give him a small smile, before you turned back to Eufornis. The white walls of the buildings looked amazing with the dots of green from the plants that seemed to be crawling up the walls.

 

You landed at one of the official airstrips, as the planet didn’t offer any possibility to hide the spaceship. Tugging a blaster in the back of your trousers, you eyed the others, while they tugged some sort of weapon somewhere on their body. Jynn, Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze had invited themselves on the mission, once they had found out about it. Not that you or Cassian minded. Eerie seemed awfully on edge, not for one second did the female manage to actually remain still, which seemed to put off Chirrut a lot. Finally however, the seven of you left the ship, tugging your scarf in front of your mouth, you tried to cover half of your face, while the whole group quickly made its way into the huge city that was Eufornis Major.

 

You felt like you had been walking for hours. Your intel had told you that Arian was on Eufornis and that he had been living on the streets. Back on Jarvin 4, you had thought that was enough information to go on - back than you had thought Eufornis to be one city - but seeing at the city covered a whole planet, you felt a bit disheartened. “We will find him.” Cassian stood in front of you, his voice low so the other wouldn’t hear. “But this city is so big.” You whined lowering your head. Feeling two fingers underneath your chin, your head was pushed up so your eyes locked with Cassian’s. “We will find him, stop doubting.” He continued to stare you down, until you finally nodded. With a satisfied nod, Cassian placed a kiss on your temple, before he turned back to the others. Jynn and Baze were leaning over a map, trying to figure out where it would be best to look for the young boy, while Bodhi seemed to try to cheer up Eerie.

 

So the seven of you kept walking, crossing each street and part of Eufornis off the map, once you had proper searched it. After walking through quite a handful of districts you started to easily recognise those districts that were inhabited by those with a lot of money and those inhabited by the ones that weren’t as fortune. In the poorer districts the houses seemed to grow slimmer, but taller, while in the rich districts the houses were wide, sometimes four times the width of one of the houses in the poorer districts and sometimes just as high. It gave the poorer districts of Eufornis a overwhelming feeling, when the streets got dark, because the sun couldn’t reach between houses anymore. You were drawn from your thoughts when Eerie gasped. “Arian!” She shouted, before running around a corner. You stood confused for second looking after Eerie, before you took off to follow her. Rounding corner after corner, you caught a glimpse of the strawberry blond boy Eerie was chasing.

 

Reaching a dead end, you saw the boy turn around, a slightly scared expression on his face. The freckled boy pressed himself against the wall, while he eyed first you, before his eyes flitted over to Eerie. Taking her in, the boy seemed to relax slightly, tilting his head to the side, he took a step closer, while Eerie remained in the same spot. “Mommy?” His voice was low and so hopeful your heart nearly shattered. Eerie crouched down slowly and nodded her head, opening her arms, Arian crushed into her with lightning speed. “I missed you”.


	16. The Lightning

A week had passed, Eerie and Arian were growing more and more comfortable on Jarvin 4. You could not describe the feeling seeing the two of them together, you were happy for them, absolutely ecstatic to see the mother reunited with her little boy. You were fixing up one of the ships, now and then looking up to see the three year old boy stumbling about and playing in the rain outside, while Eerie was watching him. You could see the concern growing on Eerie’s face as the rain quickly turned into a thunderstorm, while the mother was growing concerned, the little boy however seemed to be even more delighted than he had been before. Tilting your head to the side slightly, you watched the boy in awe, while he squealed with joy everytime lightning struck.

 

“You are staring.” Blinking a few times, you turned your head to face the source of the voice. Cassian was leaning against the ship, looking down at you, with a teasing smile on his face. “No, I wasn’t.” You cringed slightly at your lame response, before you cleaned off your grease stained hands on a towel and pushed yourself up to a stand. “I’ve just never seen someone being so excited about a thunderstorm and especially lightning.” Furrowing your brows slightly, you turned to look at the strawberry blond boy again. “Mhm.” Was the only response that came from Cassian, turning back to face him, you chuckled. “What a word heavy response that was.” You teased, smirking at the captain, who simply rolled his eyes. Wrapping an arm around your waist, Cassian pulled you towards him, deciding that the best way to shut you up was to simply press his lips against yours.

 

Your little moment was interrupted, when Eerie’s voice filled the hangar. The woman seemed to sold Arian for something, while he did not seem to either understand what he was being scolded for or he just wasn’t sorry at all. Furrowing your brows, you looked back at Cassian, who had a similar frown on his face. “Something feels off about that boy.” He mumbled, causing a concerned look to appear on your face. “What do you mean?” Placing both of your hands on his face, you forced him to look back at you. “I’m not sure. Just a feeling.” He muttered, placing a kiss on your temple, before he moved away. “I’ll see you later.” One last kiss on your lips and he was gone, leaving you to turn back to the ship.

 

Glancing at Arian and Eerie once more, you spotted the boy once again playing in the rain. His strawberry blond hair was drenched, as were his clothes, but it didn’t seem to bother the three year old as he kept pointing his finger at the lightning that was illuminating the sky. You were just about to turn back to your work, when something caught your eye. Instead of just pointing at the lightning, like he had done before, lightning suddenly seem to came from his finger. The blue toned lightning coming from Arian’s hands were a stark contrast to the bright white lightning that was illuminating the sky. Tilting you head to side, you watched the little boy in awe and confusion and most importantly shock. You had never seen or heard about a person being able to create lightning from their hands, this had to be magical trick.

 

You were snapped out of your thoughts by Eerie’s voice. “Arian, I told you to stop!” The woman shrieked, jumping from her seat, approaching her son. Arian mumbled a response you couldn’t hear and kept playing with the lightning, enraging his mother even more. The rage quickly turned into concern and worry however, when a lightning from the sky connected with Arian’s created lightning. For a moment if seemed like the different kinds of lightning were fighting with each other, before the natural won and shot through Arian’s body, causing the boy to collapse. Your eyes widened in shock, before you jumped to your feet, running as fast as you could over to mother and son. Letting yourself fall down on your knees beside them, Eerie was clutching Arian. Grasping the boy’s wrist you looked for a pulse, your body slumping in relief when you found it. Weak, but it was there. Jumping back to your feet, you searched the hangar for someone you could send to the infirmary to get help.

 

In the end you had found K2, you had told him short version of what had happened - leaving out the part where Arian had actually produced lightning himself - and told the droid to be as fast as he could. Returning to Eerie and Arian, you reassured the mother that help was on its way and that Arian would be fine. You felt bad for Eerie, the two of them had just been reunited and now this happened. Once the nurses and doctors arrived, you coaxed Eerie away, holding on to the woman while she sobbed into your shoulder. Mostly you couldn’t understand what she was mumbling, but some phrases you did understand. ‘He can’t help it’ and ‘It’s all his father’s fault’. You didn’t understand what she meant with the first sentence, but concerning the second you had a feeling that it was the father’s fault that Arian could produce the lightning in the first place.

 

Arian had been brought to the infirmary. The doctors and nurses had been in awe, how a three year old survived being struck by lightning and he therefore quickly turned into the med-bay's favourite topic of conversation. You glared at the nurses and other personnel who appeared, trying to have a look at the boy, whose body was now partially covered in scars that resembled branches, reaching across his whole body. The only person, you did not glare at were Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, who looked at Arian in concern. Your brows furrowed, what made them so concerned about Arian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas why they are concerned?
> 
> For all those who have read "Young God" now you have a background story how Arian got his scars ;)


	17. NOT A NEW CHAPTER JUST PERSONAL UPDATE

Hi guys

I'm really sorry this is not a new chapter but I want to explain to you why there has been a lack of new chapters and why there will possibly be a lack for the next few weeks.

 

At the beginning of May I finished uni and started a placement. Now at first the placement seemed amazing and I loved the work. I still love the work itself but I began to realise that the environment was and is not the greatest. Only a few weeks after starting the placement I got chest pains. Now at first I decided to just wait a bit to see if it would pass or not. It didn't. In fact it rather seemed to get worse over time especially when I was trying to fall asleep (too much time to think) and when I was at work. It finally got to a point where I had myself freaked out so much that I decided to go to a doctor. They took my blood pressure and all that jazz, checked my lungs and so on and nothing. My heart and lungs are working just as they should and instead the pain was caused by anxiety and stress from work or rather me dreading to go there.

 

I have to say I'm very relieved to know that I am physically fine and that alone has almost made the pain disappear! This pain however has also affected me quiet a lot in other ways. I felt rather halfhearted lately and didn't want to do much, partially also because I was too scared to do these things. One of them being writing. I know myself that all this anxiety is ridiculous and makes like no sense, but I can't help feeling it anyway.

 

Good news though, I will be leaving this placement very soon I am already looking for a new one and hopefully I will be back to normal very soon! I don't know when the next chapters will be up, but I promise I will not abandon this story and at the latest there will be a new chapter up at the end of August!

 

I hope you understand and I am sorry for this break but I feel like it is for the best, not only for me but the stories as well! No one wants an half-assed excuse of a chapter, right?

 

All the best and much love!!

Xx M


	18. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right for the next bits I’m changing the Rogue One story line a bit, soz but fan fiction so go with it :D Basically before they go see - and try to kill - Galen, they come back to the base, which is when everything up to now happened. I hope this makes sense?

You were pacing the corridor, while Cassian leaned against the wall watching you with concern. In one of the adjoining rooms, Eerie and Arian were questioned and assessed. The rumour that Arian was force sensitive had quickly become the base favourite topic of conversation. Some people had been excited, telling stories about the great jedis, while some elders pointed out that if the boy was indeed force sensitive, he was more than likely to become a sith, due to him being able to create lightning. You had glared at those elders and had been more than ready to give them a piece of your mind, but Cassian usually either calmed you down or pulled you away from those idiots. In the end all those rumours and stories had made people uncomfortable. Uncomfortable enough to raise complaints with the higher ups, which resulted in them trying to assess Arian’s connection with the force and which side he would be on.

 

Cassian tried his best to be by your side during this time, you knew it wasn’t just because he tried to keep you from attacking the elders, but also because he was preparing to leave for a mission that he seemed to be rather uncomfortable with. You had tried to focus as much as you could on Eerie and Arian, so your mind would not drive you crazy over the fact that the love of your live had to leave on a mission at any moment. That he was going on a mission was not what made you nervous, it was the fact, that he did not give you any details about it. You knew however that if he did not give you any details it was because he was ordered not to and you had no choice but to respect that. Stopping your pacing, you looked over to Cassian, who had been looking at you with worry. He took your hand, pulling you towards him. Once you were close enough his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you into an embrace. Cassian was just about to open his mouth, when Bodhi came running down the corridor. A groan escaped Cassian, along with a mutter that sounded like ‘timing’, before the pilot was close enough.

 

Both of you knew why Bodhi had come looking for Cassian. Cassian pulled you closer, mumbling in your hair how much he loved you, before planting a kiss on your temple and then the two males took off down the corridor. Leaving you alone in front of the room that held Eerie and Arian. Huffing slightly, you let yourself slide down the wall opposite the door, determined to wait for the two of them. Over their stay at the base and the time you had spend with them, Eerie had become a close friend of yours and you wanted to be there for the two of them, once this interrogation was over.

 

You felt like you were dozing off, when the door opened. You scrambled to your feet, greeting your higher ups, before only Eerie and Arian were left. Arian looked spooked and intimidated, while Eerie reminded you of a lioness ready to strike whoever was threatening her cub. You glanced one last time at your superiors, before looking back at the two in front of you. “Let’s go for a walk.” You offered, not waiting for a reply as you took off down the corridor. You threw a look over your shoulder, checking that the two were following, as you made your way out of the base and into the forest. You kept walking until the base was hardly visible and you had found a clearing. You sat down on a log and waited for Eerie and Arian to join you. Arian sat next to you for a minute or two before he run off again, approaching the closest tree, you watched as the strawberry blond snapped off a branch to play with.

 

With a sigh Eerie sat down next you, covering her face with her hands. You moved your hand in circles on her back trying to comfort her, when a sob escaped her lips. “Eerie,” You tried to sound soothing, hoping to calm the woman down, when your eyes met Arian’s who looked at his mother with worry. You gave the boy a reassuring smile, before turning back to the woman. “They want us to stay.” Eerie finally stated, her voice shaking. “They want us to stay, because they are worried Arian might fall into the wrong hands.” You could see the anger building in Eerie. “They said it in a way, as if it wouldn’t actually be our choice, like they are forcing us to stay.” A angry sob made her body shake, while she wiped away any stray tears from her cheeks. You looked at her torn, you could understand where the rebellion was coming from. If Arian truly was a potential Sith - which you doubted because the boy was one of the sweetest children you had ever met - it would be better for the greater good and for himself to never meet anyone from the dark side. On the other hand it never helped and never made things better to held someone captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to thank you for all the messages you send me! They really cheered me up! I’ve finished the placement yesterday and I will start a new one on Tuesday and I’m quite nervous but I think it will be a lot better! I don’t want to promise that this is the start of regular updates, but I felt like writing so here we go!


	19. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished one of my miniseries for Young God and I'm currently looking for new story to write (this one is coming to an end soon as well!) so if you could have a look at my ideas in the notes at the end and let me know that'd be great! They all revolve around the Young God story!

It had been nearly a week since Cassian had left and your mood was rapidly declining the longer he was gone. You had tried to spend as much time as possible with Arian and Eerie, but Eerie as well seemed to close off more and more. You didn’t blame her however, more and more officers seemed to be on edge around the young boy, causing Eerie to retreat to their room and stay there for most of the time. You had tried to talk to one of your superiors about it, but you didn’t get very far, which didn’t help with your mood at all. You were trying to fix a droid, but your thoughts kept drifting off, worrying if Cassian was alright and trying your best to help Eerie. With a sigh, you put the tool down, admitting to yourself that you would not get any work done today. Mumbling an apology to the droid you, pushed yourself up and stretched.

 

Noise and raised voices caught your attention and you peeked around your door into the hangar to see what all the fuss was about. Your eyes widened when you saw Eerie lifting Arian into one of the x-wings, while officers tried to get hold of her. A gasp escaped your lips, when one officer wrapped his arms around Eerie’s waist pulling her off the ladder. Without any hesitation, you crossed the space between your workspace and the x-wing. “Let her go!” You demanded, glaring at the officer, who was still holding on tightly to a trashing Eerie. Positioning yourself between Arian and the officers, you hoped that no one would dare grab him, while you were standing in the way. “She tried to take the boy off planet. She broke the agreement and therefore is to be punished.” One officer read off his datapad, while you just rolled your eyes. “You pretend like she intended to take him straight to the Galactic Empire. Maybe she just wanted to get out of this prison you created!” Your accusation was followed by a round of scoffs. “Take her away, cell 365.” The officer with the datapad ordered, while the other simply nodded.

 

Movement from your side caught your attention and you turned to Arian, who was climbing out of the x-wing, seeming rather confused and scared about the whole situation. The strawberry blond quickly climbed down the ladder, while the officer dragged Eerie away, she was still kicking and screaming, trying to get back to her boy and it broke your heart knowing that there was nothing you could do to stop this. There were five officers present just to deal with this situation and a lot more, who were going about their own business, but who would no doubt step in if a fight was to break out. Grinding your teeth, you held Arian back, as the boy tried to run after his mother. There was nothing the two of you could do at the moment, but you were already scheming a way to get the two of them off this planet. “Take the boy.” The officer with the datapad ordered and another officer stepped towards you, resulting in you quickly standing up to your full height. “Don’t fucking touch him.” You growled, moving so you were right in front of Arian. “Leave him in my care, he knows me.” You tried to reason, but the officer in charge simply shook his head, while he tapped away on the datapad. “Orders are orders. Take him.” He made a movement with his hands and more officers stepped forward.

 

You weren’t entirely sure how it happened, mainly due to the fact that you had stared down the officer with the datapad instead of looking at Arian, but a searing pain shot through your body, before it crumbled onto the floor. Meanwhile, all you had seen was the officers horrified faces. Looking down you saw a puddle of blood forming underneath you, while a piece of metal had pierced your abdomen. Looking around the room in panic, your eyes settled on Arian, who seemed even more scared than before and confused, very confused. One of the officers tried once again to approach him, but he was frozen in place and so were the officers trying to approach you. A dull throbbing had taken over your head, but you could hear Eerie’s voice, as she and the officer had not yet left the hangar. The sound of footsteps coming closer caught your attention, before Eerie’s face popped into your view. “I’m sorry my friend.” She gave your hand a quick squeeze, before she picked Arian up and placed him in the x-wing once again. You could see the officers looking at the pair in panic and anger, while they were still frozen in place.

 

It wasn’t until the x-wing had left the hangar, that all of you were able to move again. At least the officers were able to move, you were still lying on the ground the metal shard preventing you from moving. You could hear the officers calling for medics, but all the voices seemed to fade into background noise, while a sudden tiredness overcame you. Your eyes were almost closed, when someone gently shook you back into consciousness. Opening you eyes fully, you were meet with a very familiar pair of brown orbs. A small smile was forming on your lips, as you lifted your hand to rest on Cassian’s cheek. “You’re back” Your voice was barely above a whisper, while Cassian threw you a smile, but you could see the sadness in his eyes. “We’re taking you to the hospital ward, can you stay awake for me?” You tried your best to nod convincingly, but your eyes were drooping once again, causing Cassian to chuckle slightly at your attempt to reassure him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have just finished my mini series for Young God called The Hunt ( go check it out!) and I currently have three ideas about a new story if you could let me know which one you'd prefer that'd be fab! They are all based on Young God, so if you haven't read that it might be best to read it before reading the new story just so you know all the background information and so on!  
> But now to my ideas, the first one would be a Hux/Arian story, basically the whole Young God series (including The Hunt) from their point of view.  
> The second would be a kind of sequel to Young God, but not with Kylo/Reader as the main characters, but Notaka, who was sent to assassinate someone, but someone beats him to it and he befriends them and takes them back to the palace and they fall in love. In that story Kylo/Reader would make a cameo but Notaka would be the focus.  
> My third idea would be centred around Naiad or Tharja and it would be their point of view of The Hunt and Young God with them falling in love with a First Order medic.
> 
> So take your pick and I will start writing soon!


	20. The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuyyss, this is the last but one chapter! Well there are going to be two endings so this really is almost it!

To say that Cassian was worried was an understatement. He had expected to come back and find you working late at your workstation again, what had happened instead still made him feel conflicted. The mission he had just returned from had left him drained, after deciding to go against his orders and not kill Jynn’s father and then for the man to die anyway had left all of them shook, but to return to the base which was in equal uproar drained him even more and to top off his day he had found you bleeding out. All Cassian had wanted to do in that moment was to curl into himself and just hope it would all go away, but he knew better. Pushing everything else into the back of his mind, he jumped into action. Gently shaking you, he begged you to stay awake, while the medics arrived. He momentarily backed away to let them do their job, but as soon as they were on the move he was back by your side.

 

A small smile had formed on your lips, while your hand had come up to rest on Cassian’s cheek. “You’re back” Your voice was barley above a whisper, while Cassian threw you a smile, but he couldn’t help the sadness that filled his eyes at the mere thought of losing you. “We’re taking you to the hospital ward, can you stay awake for me?” You tried your best to nod convincingly, but your eyes were drooping once again, causing Cassian to chuckle slightly at your attempt to reassure him. Cassian and the medics made their best effort to ensure you stay conscious but soon your eyes did flutter shut and panic filled Cassian’s guts. When they arrived at the medical ward, you were instantly whisked off into surgery, while Cassian was left alone in the waiting area.

 

Cassian felt absolutely helpless at this moment, you were possible dying and there was nothing he could do, but wait. Sighing, he looked around the room, before he finally sunk down into one of the chairs. Burying his hands in his hair, he took a moment to let the last few days sink in. It almost felt like everything came crashing down on him. He remembered how invincible he had felt during the week after you had reunited Arian and Eerie and how calm and peaceful that one week had been, but soon regret filled Cassian, when he realised how much during your time together, he had put mission and the rebellion before you and now you were close to death and he regretted not having spend more time with you.

 

As the hours went by Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze joined him in the medical ward. His friends looked him with sympathy and it made Cassian feel even worse than he had before. He didn’t hold it against Jynn for not being there. After all he had just led them on a mission, on which he was going attempted to kill her father. Taking a deep breath, followed by a sigh, Cassian pushed himself up to a stand. Sitting around was making him more and more antsy, the feeling of helplessness while his beloved was suffering was driving him insane. Thinking back to the stories he was told when he was younger, how people turned to the dark side, because they were promised to save the life of a dying loved one, Cassian in this moment could understand the temptation. Although, he figured that if he really would turn to the dark side and save your life, he would be thoroughly scolded for going down that path by no one other but yourself.

 

It was several hours later, when a medic droid came into the waiting area. The minute Cassian had noticed it, he had been all in its face with questions. Stuttering slightly, the droid was overwhelmed, causing Bodhi to intervene in the situation, pulling Cassian back slightly. “The surgery was successful. It will just be waiting game until she wakes up.” The droid finally informed the four males and Cassian felt like he could finally breath again. Cassian sank down into one of the chairs, as he felt like his legs could not carry him anymore, all the tension and anxiety of the last few days finally catching up with him. “Her room is 305, if you would like to see her.” Even though his legs did feel like giving out, Cassian pushed himself up and almost run the distance to your room. Pushing your door open, he looked at your motionless figure. You almost looked peaceful, if it wasn’t for the tubes and other medical gear attached to your body. But still Cassian was relieved your were on the mend and as soon everything would be fine.

 

Two days later you still had not woken up and Cassian started to feel uneasy once again. He had heard two doctors discussing your case and even they seemed worried that you had not woken up and seemed to think that you might have slipped into a coma. Knowing that there was nothing he can do however, Cassian threw himself into work, before he truly did go insane. Jynn had proposed a plan to leadership to steal the plans of weapon the Galactic Empire was building, but the leadership had shut her down, as she didn’t have any proof of the weak spot Galen had managed to hide. Cassian, however, trusted Jynn and was frustrated with the leadership. To keep his mind of your still unmoving form and the horrid waiting game of whether you will wake up, Cassian gathered a few equally frustrated rebellion fighters. The surprised look on Jynn’s face when she walked into the hangar, made Cassian smirk. They all quickly boarded a shuttle and left the hangar to steal the schematics of the Death Star.

 

Cassian was hoping that by the time they would return, you had woken up. He did feel slightly bad for not being by your side when you did, but you knew you wouldn’t hold it against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who have read Young God & The Hunt, I have just updated my new Young God related story Whatever It Takes so please check it out!


End file.
